Blog użytkownika:Ilit015/ostatnia smocza przepowiednia
Dobra... postaram się tego nie rozwalić, pierwszy rozdział będzie za nie wiem ile, ale w ciągu tygodnia powinien się pojawić. I pare informacji '-jak już zdążyliście zobaczyć to pogrubiona czcionka, to moje gadanie.' '-można zgłaszać postacie (bo mi się nie chce wymyślać)' '-sorki za wszystkie błędy' Mam nadzieje, że ktoś się zgłosi, a teraz przejdźmy do prologu.< a tu formulaż zgłoszeniowy imię: Wiek: wygląd: charakter: historia: umiejętności: ''' '''zgłoszenia użytkowników: Sky0001 imię: Kimiko Wiek: 17 wygląd: (Ubrania) Nosi ona czarną bokserkę, a na niej ma zarzuconą niebieską katanę. Nosi czarne spodnie. charakter: Kimiko jest dziecinna, przyjacielska, lubi robić psikusy, sprytna. inteligentna ' historia: Gdy była dzieckiem eksperymentnowano na niej, przez co ma kocie atrybuty i charakter.' umiejętności: Zna wszystkie sztuki walki, najczęściej używa japońskiego miecza (katany Rasa: Kotołak Anioł Nadziei imię: Hope Wiek: 15(w czasie śmierci)/300lat (licząc po jej śmierci) Rasa: Upadły anioł/Niespokojna dusza uwięziona na ziemi wygląd: Ma czarne włosy z płomienno pomarańczowymi końcówkami i pasemkami, coś jak takie ombre w kolorach czarno-pomarańczowo-czerwonym. Jest wysoka, z pleców wyrasta para dużych, czarnych skrzydeł. Kończówki piór są czerwono-pomarańczowe. Oczy są w kolorze ametystu i żarzą się jak światełka w ciemności. Chodzi wiecznie ubana na czarno, natomiast jej cera jest tak blada, że niemalże biała. charakter: Pamiętliwa, bezstronna, szybka, cicha, tejmnicza. Zawsze, ale to zawsze dotrzymuje złożonych obietnic. historia: W wieku piętnastu lat byłą świadkiem śmierci swych rodziców, widziała również kto podłożył ogień pod jej dom - dom, w którym zginęła jako ostatnia, przez co była świadkiem śmierci rodziców. Poprzysiągła zemstę na osobie, która podłożyła ogień, i przyżekła, że powróci by dokonać zemsty. Obiecała, że wyrwie się z zaświatów i powróci, by zabić tego, kto zniszczył jej życie. Tak się stało, lecz po zemście nie mogła wrócić do świata zmarłych, gdyż na ziemi trzymałją przedmiot, o którym nie wiedziała. W istocie był to ametystowy naszyjnik jej matki, który aktualnie leży na dnie morza. umiejętności: Jest szczególnie związana z płomieniami, w których zginęła. Włada nimi i widziw ciemności. Potrafi znikać kiedy chce, z racji że jest duszą. Może być materialna lub nie, regeneruje się i nie zna bólu. Cornoctis imię: Cori Wiek: 17 wygląd: Assassynka, lodowo błękitne oczy, czarne włosy z granatowym ombre charakter: Cori jest tajemnicza, woli robić niż mówić, jest bardzo cichą osobą. historia: Cori nigdy nie poznała swoich rodziców, została wychowana przez wilki. Jej przyszywana rodzina przyjęła ją po tym gdy wyczuli, że potrafi się ona właśnie w wilka przemieniać, a nie jest tylko człowiekiem umiejętności: zamiana w wilka, widzenie w ciemności, bardzo dobry słuch, który wychwyci najdrobniejszy dźwięk Tajemniczy Jeźdźiec imię: Rilla rasa: pugnantis-anima (co jest połączeniem dwóch łacińskich słów "pugnantis" (wojownik/strażnik) oraz "anima" (dusza) biorąc to pod uwagę "pugnantis-anima" oznacza strażnika dusz/strażniczkę dusz) Wiek: Tak naprawdę nikt nie wie ile ma lat. Ma wygląd szesnastolatki, ale pierwsze podania o jej pojawianiu się w różnych miejscach sięgają IX wieku, chociaż niektórzy sądzą, że pojawiła się jeszcze wcześniej. (tak z resztą jest... wiem, że to opowiadanie jest w czasach nieokreślonych... ale zostawiam Cię z tym problemem... wiedz, że moja postać jest staaaara.) wygląd: (podzielę to na części...) Sylwetka: Jest raczej wysoka i szczupła, chociaż tego po niej nie widać jest umięśniona. Ma mocno zarysowane obojczyki, mocno wciętą talię i szerokie biodra. (w końcu przez tyle lat życia miała czas, żeby pracować nad figurą XD) Oczy: Jej oczy są nie powtarzalne - są niesamowicie jasno szare z ciemniejszą obwódką, jednak co kilka lat, w zimę przybierają one kolor ciemnego, głębokiego błękitu. Tak właściwie oczy opisują jej uczucia, jeśli ktoś potrafi to odczytać. Zazwyczaj widać w nich po prostu spokój Włosy, twarz, cechy szczególne: Jej włosy są długie i ciemnobrązowe, najczęściej nosi je rozpuszczone lub związuje w niedbałego koka. Ma wyraziste rysy twarzy i sprawia wrażenie łagodnej. Od urodzenia ma na dekolcie niewielkie znamię w kształcie otwartej księgi. ' '''ubiór: Rilla ubiera się dosyć wyzywająco, co nie ma wpływu na jej życie miłosne (...tak, wiem... ale napisałam, że to nie ma na to wpływu!) zazwyczaj nosi czarne szorty, wysokie, czarne buty i kolorowe bluzki na ramiączka. Na lewej ręce nosi czarną bransoletkę ze znakiem zodiaku (koziorożec) a na szyi nietypowy, błękitny kamień zawieszony na rzemyku ' '''charakter: Jest raczej opanowana i spokojna, wiele lat życia pomogło jej nauczyć się wielu rzeczy o samej sobie, a także o cechach, których na co dzień ludzie nie zauważają, jednak to przez nie każdy tak na prawdę jest człowiekiem. Jest podejrzliwa i bardzo ostrożnie dobiera przyjaciół. Nie oszukuje ludzi, którym ufa,jednak potrafi być zdradliwa. Jest bystra i inteligentna, jednak zapominalska i czasami nieostrożna. Mówi co myśli i nie kłamie, ale potrafi mówić w sposób pełen przenośni, aby zgubić tych, którzy próbują wykorzystać jej prawdomówność. Jest stanowcza, ma silną wolę i nie daje się oszukiwać. Jest też skryta i często motywy jej działań nakładają się na siebie tworząc skomplikowaną siatkę, której nie sposób jest zrozumieć. historia: Rilla nie chętnie dzieli się informacjami o swojej przeszłości. Nawet ci najbliżsi jej sercu wiedzą o niej niewiele. Nikt nie wie nic o jej rodzinie czy dzieciństwie. umiejętności: Jej umysł doskonale współpracuje z ciałem, Rilla zna karate, szybko biega i jest zwinna. Dobrze posługuje się łukiem i potrafi strzelać z broni palnej. Najbardziej jednak lubi używać miecza. (zawsze nosi jeden przy pasie) Potrafi bezbłędnie udawać, jest świetną aktorką. Zgromadziła mnóstwo wiedzy o historii, przyrodzie czy prawach fizyki. Uprawia magię (nie wiem, czy zamierzasz wprowadzać magię do opowiadania, dlatego też nie opisuje dokładnie jej zdolności.. popuść wodzę fantazji XD!) thumb|268px Prolog Ognistorude stworzenie przemknęło w zaroślach niedaleko twierdzy, jeden ze strażników zwrócił uwagę, na błysk rudej sierści w zaroślach. Natychmiast tego pożałował. Tuż przed śmiercią poczuł drżenie powietrza, sekundę później jego serce zatrzymało się. Gdy rano znaleziono jego ciało uznano, że był to zawał. Nikt, nie zorientował się co się stało, nikt oprócz jednej osoby. Jedyny człowiek w którym płynęła krew smoków. Volbur. Mam nadzieje, że to przeczytacie bo to ważne. To są czasy zdecydowanie NIE współczesne więc, nie dawać w zgłoszeniach rurek, trampek, tenisówek itp. Rozdział 1 Do niewielkiej chatki w środku puszczy wpadł lis, po chwili zamiast lisa stała tam dziewczyna. Nie wiedziała skąd biorą się jej umiejętności, lecz były bardzo przydatne. Może to jej znamię? Na dłoni miała znamię w kształcie runy raedo, podróżnika... Ta chatka nie była jej domem, tyko jedną z siedzib, nie mogła pozwolić sobie na coś takiego jak „dom” ona ciągle uciekała, lecz ci którzy ją znali, byli przekonani, że po prostu kochała podróże. To też była prawda, lecz chciała odrobinę odpocząć... Rozpaliła ogień w niewielkim kominku, po czym zmieniła się w lisa i ułożyła się naprzeciwko kominka. Patrzyła się nieobecnym wzrokiem w tańczące płomienie, gdy tak patrzyła w ogień, płomienie zaczęły układać się w kształt głowy lisa. Na zewnątrz rozległ się trzask gałęzi, dziewczyna błyskawicznie zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka, oraz błyskawicznie nałożyła strzałę na cięciwę. Z krzaków wynurzyła się dziewczyna o czerwonych oczach. Miała czarne włosy i kocie uszy. Nerwowo oglądnęła się za siebie. iliis nii- spokojnie szepnęła, po czym odłożyła łuk i zwinnie wspięła się na drzewo. Kotołaczka, błyskawicznie ukryła się w krzakach, niepotrzebnie. -Gdzie ona jest?!- Jakiś mężczyzna w zbroi i z mieczem w dłoni -Pewnie pobiegła dalej!- dziewczyna dla pewności odczekała pięć minut i wyszeptała ''-vo stav'' -Co ty tam szepczesz? -I tak do niczego ci się to nie przyda, więc nie musisz wiedzieć -A jak masz na imię? Ja Kimiko -Ilit -właściwie co ty tu robisz? -równie dobrze mogłabym spytać się ciebie o to samo.- Ilit nadal była spokojna, lecz zaczęła się troszkę irytować-w dodatku muszę już iść -Mogę iść z tobą?-dziewczyna wzniosła oczy ku niebu -Tylko nie gadaj tyle... -Oki! Dedyczek dla sky Rozdział 2 -Mieliście ją złapać!- Zagrzmiał głos -A-ale Panie -żadnych ale! Macie jej szukać! NATYCHMIAST! -Tak jest, panie- zapewnił drżącym głosem żołnierz, po czym wyszedł, a raczej wybiegł z komnaty, niemal potykając się przy tym o własne nogi. *** Skrzydlata postać zmaterializowała się za plecami dwóch dziewczyn, podążających na południe. Pierwsza, o czarnych włosach, zwracała na siebie dużą uwagę z powodu kocich uszu, od drugiej wyczuwała, coś dziwnego... coś z czym nie spotkała się od trzystu lat, od momentem swojej śmierci. Nagle, owa rudowłosa dziewczyna błyskawicznie odwróciła się, równocześnie zakładając strzałę na cięciwę, oraz napinając ją. Gdy tyko spostrzegła, kogo ma przed sobą opuściła łuk. Ilit w ciągu ułamka sekundy zorientowała się, że są słowa działające na widma, niespokojne dusze uwięzione na ziemi, które za życia popełniły potworne zbrodnie, skazane na wieczną tułaczkę, wiele z nich mieszka w starych kurhanach. Wyglądają, jak straszliwie wychudzeni ludzie pozbawieni barw. To była niespokojna dusza uwięziona na ziemi, która przybyła po zemstę, upadły anioł. Widać na pierwszy rzut oka, widma nie mają skrzydeł. Jakąś sekundę później kimiko prawie ucięła głowę człowiekowi, w maskującym płaszczu, który siedział w krzakach, Ilit rzuciła okiem na ubranie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co zdradziłoby jej czegoś o mężczyźnie, niczego nie zauważyła, lecz miała dziwne przeczucie, że jest to człowiek Volbura, jednak pewności nie miała. Kątem oka zauważyła postać pędzącą w stronę twierdzy, błyskawicznie posłała za nią strzałe. Chybiła o włos, osoba pędziła byt szybko. Zauważyła, że Kimiko rozprawiła się z pierwszym osobnikiem. -Kim wy jesteście?-odezwała się skrzydlata dziewczyna. -Kimiko, kotołak -Ilit, konos nahlon dinok- Tym razem nic się nie wydarzyło -Lis zadający bezgłośną śmierć?-powiedział lekko zaskoczony upadły anioł-Dobra, mniejsza o to, jestem Hope -masz na imię LIS?- Kimiko wręcz wykrzyczała ostatnie słowo. Odpowiedziało jej mordercze spojrzenie-dobra, już nic nie mówię -ciszej-warknęła rudowłosa -dobra- kotołaczka szepnęła na granicy słyszalności -aż tak to nie trzeba -A tak właściwie to gdzie idziecie?-spytała Hope, najwyraźniej chcąc sprowadzić rozmowę na inne tory -Ja tam nie mam pojęcia-czarnowłosa powiedziała co wiedziała-i chciałabym wiedzieć -Ja nigdy nie planuje-wzruszyła ramionami,a NDUNZ* otworzyła usta żeby coś powiedzieć-tak, możesz iść z nami *** -Jak można było przegapić taką okazje?!-dowódca wydarł się na podwładnego-mogliście złapać jakąś zmutowaną dziewczynę, upadłego anioła i jeszcze jedną z niewiadomymi umiejętnościami!-powiedział już normalnym tonem-I jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby miały zamiar nam pomagać, raczej wręcz przeciwnie-sapnął. *niespokojna dusza uwięziona na ziemi definicja widma jest wymyślona, tak jakby co. JEST KONKURS NA OKŁADKĘ nagroda, to możliwość zgłoszenia drugiej postaci Rozdział 3 -Co to za miasto? -Erando- Odpowiedziała Hope- Przynajmniej tak się nazywało w poprzednim wieku -Teraz, też się tak nazywa, zresztą ta wiedza raczej nam się nie przyda z racji, że raczej rzucamy się w oczy -Mogę założyć kaptur, jeśli o to ci chodzi -To jest najmniejszy problem chyba, że masz pomysł jak schować skrzydła tej tu- zmiennokształtna wskazała na Hope -Ja nie widzę problemu- W głosie upadłego anioła można było usłyszeć urazę- Jeśli zapomniałaś, to jest duszą. Umiem się zdematerializować -Tak właściwie to nie widzę powodów, dla których miałybyśmy w ogóle tam wchodzić- Ilit najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty tam wchodzić -A czemu nie? Chciałabym się przespać w łóżku, w dodatku możemy pójść na targ i coś kupić -A masz pieniądze? -Oczywiście! -Dobra-Rudowłosa skapitulowała- tylko nie myślcie, że jeśli któraś z was wpakuję się w tarapaty, to na pomoc z mojej strony nie ma co liczyć -Czyli każda ma sobie radzić sama? -Jeśli Hope sfajczy pół miasta to ja nie biorę odpowiedzialności- umiejętności Hope w sztuce kontrolowania ognia, kilka razy się przydały. Głównie wtedy gdy lisica nie miała zamiaru pomagać. To znaczy prawie zawsze -o rany, chodźcie już! I poszły, przedtem zamaskowawszy się. Ilit odeszła, była już tu parę razy i wiedziała, że strażnicy wypytuję jak największą część podróżnych. Nie cierpiała odpowiadać na pytania. Niedaleko małej dziury w murze zmieniła się w lisa, i wśliznęła się do miasta. Gdyby mogła uśmiechnęłaby się podstępnie. Przemykała się ulicami, kierowała się do bogatej dzielnicy. Ostrożnie weszła do ogrodu. Zamarła widząc najwyżej siedmioletnią dziewczynkę, bawiącą się na trawniku. Śmignęła w krzaki, ostrożnie skradając się w stronę okna. Wskoczyła do środka, kierowała się po zapachu do spiżarni, sądząc po dźwiękach, większość domowników było w salonie i nikt nie miał zamiaru iść do spiżarni. Weszła, ostrożnie skradając się i namierzyła miejsce w którym był chleb. Potruchtała tam, chwyciła pięknie pachnący bochen i śmignęła ze spiżarki. Wybiegła z domu i ukryła się w jakimś zaułku. Była już w połowie drogi gdy usłyszała jakiś szelest w ciągu ułamka sekundy była gotowa do skoku, rozglądała się wokół, lecz nikogo nie było widać, a w powietrzu unosiła się dziwnie znajoma woń, lecz nie mogła się zorientować do kogo ona należała. Miała do czynienia z wieloma osobami, które umiały być niewidzialne. -Kimiko, to tylko lis, który podwędził skądś bochen chleba!-Rozległ się głos Hope -A mi się wydawało, że to Ilit się tu włóczy- Kotołaczka pokręciła ze zdumieniem głową -Tylko skąd ten lis wytrzasnął chleb? Z tego co wiem o lisach, to raczej nie włamują się do domów -Wyjątek potwierdzający regułę-stwierdziła Kimko, po czym odeszły. Ilit, chciała uciekać cym prędzej, jej dzika strona zaczęła przejmować nad nią kontrolę, instynkt dyktował jej co ma robić, lisica walcząc z przemożną chęcią udania się do jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca kierowała się w stronę dziury. Gdy już znalazła się poza murami, przemieniła się w człowieka. Wiedziała, że im dłużej przebywa pod postacią lisa, tym bardziej się nim staje. Weszła do lasu, wspięła się na drzewo i zadowolona zaczęła jeść chleb. Meh... Naprawdę przepraszam ale mam problemy z edytorem. Nie mogę włączyć wizualnego trybu(co za tym idzie nie ma enterów) A na razie to nie mam koncepcji na nexta. I konkurs na okładkę, to nadal jest, jakby co No macie mordeczki wy moje. I ci co chcą opisu Ilit to pewnie się ucieszą bo w tym rozdziale będzie coś niecoś z jej przeszłości. A więc zaczynamy! Rozdział 4 -Gdzie my idziemy? -W sumie też bym chciała widzieć- wtrąciła Hope -Idziemy do jedynego znanego mi bezpiecznego miejsca- Burknęła Ilit- I nie pytać gdzie to jest, nie możecie się dowiedzieć przedwcześnie -Dlaczego?- Całkiem niewinnie spytała Kimiko, ale w oczach Ilit zapłonął ogień. -Bo i tak nigdy nie powinnyście się dowiedzieć, że takie miejsce w ogóle istnieje.- Wysyczało zmiennokształtna, która właśnie zaczęła tracić nad sobą panowanie. Całe ciało zaczynała pokrywać sierść, twarz zaczęła się wydłużać tworząc pysk, nogi i ręce zamieniać w łapy. Dziewczyna szybko się opanowała, ale Hope coś zauważyła i zaczęła się zastanawiać co ona ukrywa, bo to że coś ukrywa widać było na pierwszy rzut oka. Już wcześniej miała takiie podejrzenia, ale teraz była już pewna. Może Kimiko, rzeczywiście miała racje i w mieście naprawdę natknęły się na Ilit? -Hope! Pobudka, nareszcie znalazłam gościniec! -I całe szczęście- Jęknęła kotołaczka- Już mam serdecznie dosyć przedzieranie się przez krzaki. -Co prawdę wolę przedzieranie się przez krzaki niż chodzenie całkowicie odkrytym traktem- westchnęła Ilit- Ale ty też pewnie wolisz gościniec -w sumie to wolę- Mruknęła Hope -Ej, ktoś tam siedzi- wtrąciła Kimiko, na sekundę przed tym, jak dostała strzałką usypiającą. Ilit zaklęła i wymamrotała coś po smoczemu. Na jej twarzy odmalował się szok -Nie działa- szepnęła na granicy słyszalności- Łowcy... Uciekaj Hope, uciekaj!- Dziewczyna Szepnęła trochę głośniej, po czym dostała strzałką. Hope w ostatniej chwili się zdematerializowała i nie za bardzo miała jak pomóc. *** CDN Czy ja mówiłam, że od razu wstawię cały rozdział? Przez las pędził wilk, kierując się prosto do obozu. Miał zbyt ważne wieści do przekazanie, żeby zważać na cokolkwiek. Wpadł w sam środek obozowiska, podbiegł do dowódcy i wysapał -Łowcy... Pięć kilometrów na północ od doliny, mają złodziejke i jakiąś kocią dziewczyne. Zmierzają w kierunku ostatniej kotliny- Zameldował -Zrozumiałem, trzeba ich powstrzymać -Są jakieś rozkazy? -Podzielić się na cztery grupy, dwie lądowe i dwie powietrzne, lądowe zagrodzą im drogę, ci którzy mogą latać atakują z powietrza. -Zrozumiano, przekaże innym Nie no, naprawdę przepraszam ale nie mam czasu więcej napisać ;-; Hmm... Po prostu omine akcje ratunkową i przejdę do rzeczy. A jak ktoś jest chętny to mam sprawozdanie dla ciekawych xD Krwawa jatka spóźniony refleks Hope, która przyszła po masakrze Koniec masakry xD A teraz zacznę pisać -To kto to ten Volbur? I jakim cudem jest spokrewniony ze smokami?!- Wypytywała Hope, a Ilit zaczynała żałować, że nie uciekła gdy miała okazje. Chociaż co się im dziwić... Na ich miejscu pewnie też by wypytywała. -A taki zły gościu, co chce przejąć władze nad światem i rozwalić wszystkie osoby takie jak my!- Odparł za Ilit jakiś chłopak, podobno jej dawny przyjaciel. Nie zdradził swojego imienia, bo "imiona mają moc" Kimiko trochę irytowało to całe gadanie o magii, mocy i innych rasach... -Właściwie nadal się zastanawiam dlaczego złodziejka zdradziła wam swoje imię- chłopak zmarszczył brwi- Niewiele osób z doliny je zna, ale to norma. Prawie nikt go nie zdradza go komuś, komu nie ufa. -A właściwie to dlaczego ciągle ją nazywasz złodziejką? -Ma taki przydomek, jeśli będziecie kiedyś o nią pytać pytajcie o złodziejke, nie Ilit. Cała dolina ją zna pod tym imieniem... -Ale dlaczego akurat złodziejka? Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, a Kimiko rzuciła mu urażone spojrzenie -Nigdy nic wam nie zaginęło, odkąd z wami podróżuję? -W sumie to mi zniknęła branzoleta- Wtrąciła Hope- Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu -Spytaj złodziejke gdzie się podziała. Może jeszcze jej nie sprzedała. -Mogłeś jej nie mówić-warnęła wyżej wspomniana- fajna była ta branzoleta, to wzięłam Ilit była wyraźnie wkurzona, lecz rzuciła Hope jej branzoletę, a sama zabrała się za jabłko, które zarwała jakąś sekunde temu z drzewa. -A teraz pytam jeszcze raz: Jakim cudem ten cały Volbur jest spokrewniony ze smokami -Jakieś paręset lat temu zmiennokrztałtnymi, rządziła rodzina królewska, którzy jako jedyni zmieniali się w fantastyczne stworzenie- Ilit powiedziała cicho- Pewnego dnie zaginął następna, który umiał zmieniać się w smoka. Tyle wiemy na pewno, ale... Niektórzy przypuszczają, że żył myśląc, iż smokiem, miał dzieci, a któryś z jego potomków odkrył u siebie umiejetnośćc zmiany w człowkieka. Przypuszczalnie ożenił się i założył rodzine. Nie wiemy nieczego pewnego... -a ty skąd to wiesz?- chłopak był z deczka zdziwiony -Mam swoje źdródła informacji- złodziejka ziewnęła -Pewnie zrobiłaś się niewidzialna i podsłuchałaś- Mruknął pod nosem -Mówiłeś coś?- dziewczyna uniosła brew -Nie, nic. O, doszliśmy! -Wreszcie- Skomentowała Kimiko- Idziemy już od dwóch godzin -Bylibyśmy szybciej, gdyby nie ty- Ilit mruknęła jednocześnie z tym dziwnym chłopakiem. '-Sza!' -Co?- Kimiko rozglądał sie za właścicielem głosu '-Po prawej jest sklep z żelkami!' -Po pierwsze: Co to żelki? Po drugie: Kim ty jesteś? Po trzecie: Po prawej nie ma nawet gospody, a po czwarte, po co tu przyszłaś?!- Ilit zachowała zimną krew '-Po pierwsze: Żelki są dobre, więcej wiedzieć nie musisz Po drugie: Jestem kim jestem. Po czwa... Eee, trzecie, tak sobie tylko żartuję, a po czwarte, ja za wami podążam odkąd się spotkałaś z Kimiko.' -Śledzisz nas?!- Kimiko się wydarła '-Można tak powiedzieć... A teraz się trochę pogapie, co wy tam porobicie!' -kto to był? -Nie mam pojęcia Hope- Ilit westchnęła ciążko- Ale musiała się nieźle uśmiać przy tym, co my tam wyprawiałyśmy Kimiko prawie wpadła do rzeki, ale widok który zobaczyła zapierał dech w piersiach: Jak okiem sięgnąć, rozciągała się ogromna połać ziemi. Szmaragdowa trawa skąpana była w złotym blasku słońca, który to nadawał źdźbłom majestatycznej poświaty. Ten wyniosły wręcz widok łagodziły setki różnobarwnych, delikatnych kwiatów, lekko kołyszących się na wietrze. Drzewa-stare, o rozłożystych koronach i pniach tak grubych, iż nawet wielki, barczysty wiking nie byłby w stanie ich objąć, rzucały cień na ciepłą, delikatnie falującą trawę. Gdzieś w górze szybowały ptaki, świergocząc energiczne piosenki. Miejsce to wydawało się egzystować w czasie zupełnie innym niż otaczająca go rzeczywistość-wszystko takie opieszała, spokojne, jakby najprawdziwsza ostoja wolności... -Łał -Tak dawno tu nie byłam, że zapomniałam już, jak tu pięknie...- Ilit zmieniła się w lisa, a ten chłopak w smukłego wilka. Przed przemianą rzucił jeszcze: -Zaczekajcie tutaj! Za opis doliny dziękujcie srebrnej, to ona go napisała. I wiem, bla, bla, bla, nuda. Samo gadanie i nic ciekawego. I piszcie jakieś rozbudowane komentarze. Super czy extra nic nie wznosi ;-; Wiem, ja święta nie jestem no ale... I serio, zamierza ktoś dać tę okładke? Dedyczeg dla szepta xD Rozdział 5 Po długim marszu, Cori wreszcie dotarła do doliny. Tej samej w której się wychowała, często ryzykowała życie w swoich długich wędrówkach, lecz ona była jej domem. Domem, w którym żaden z wędrowców nie był mile widziany przez większość społeczeństwa. Ona przebywała z dala od domu już dobre trzy lata, lecz tak naprawadę nigdy nie tęskniła za doliną. Większość wędrowców nie tęskniła, wracali tylko po to, żeby złożyć raporty. Dziewczyna przyśpieszyła i w biegu zmieniła się w wilka. Nagle ztrzymała się, od strony doliny dobiegł lekki szelest. Niedaleko wejścia stały dwie dziewczyny, patrzące w stronę lasu, jakby przed chwilą ktoś znikła w jego gęstwinie. skradając się, podeszła do nich. Wilczyca delikatnie odchrząknęła, a dziewczyna z kocimi uszami błyskawicznie sie odwróciła, równocześnie wyciągając katanę. Cori musiała paść plakiem na ziemie, żeby zachować głowe. Wydała z siebie podirytowane warknięcie, a dziewczyna spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. Nie cierpiała, gdy ktoś ją tak zachodził, od tyłu. -Kimiko... Nie musisz obcinać głowy każdemu wilkowi, na którego sie natkniemy- stwierdziła Hope z nutką sarkazmu- to pewnie kolejny pobratymiec llit. Eee... Czas mi się kończy więc bla bla bla. Pa! No... Miałam rozwiązywać gimplusa, ale chce pisać nexta tylko ni wiem jak zacząć ;-; xD Za to ogłosze zwycięsce konkursu na okładke. Zwycięscą zostaje... CORNOCTIS. ''' '''Alleluja! Macie nexta! Słońce zaszło pozostawiając na niebie krwawą łunę, która za parę minut miała zniknąć. Cori niespokjnie patrzyła na niebo, jakby coś mogło jej zagrozić, czuła niekroślony niepokój. Spojrzała jeszcze raz w góre. Jej obawy się ziściły. Dziś wypadała krwawa pełnia, przeklęty czas, gdy magia wymykała się spod kontroli, przeklęty czas dla zmiennokształtnych... Ponieważ zmiennokształtność to również rodzaj magii. Coś sprzecznego z naturą, sprzecznego ze wszystkim o czym uczą się ludzie, najbardziej niemagiczne stworzenia w pięciu światach. Lecz najbardziej nieprzewidywalne w ten czas były smoki, latające stworzenia, które według wszystkich starych podań i legend zostały stworzone z czystej magii, która przybrała kształt dwóch pierwszych smoków. -Wreszcie raczyłaś wrócić- Rozmyślenia Cori przerwała sarkastyczna uwaga Kimiko Ilit rzuciła jej miażdżące spojrzenie, po czym spojrzała w górę bladnąc. -Kryć się, jeśli wam życie miłe! -A czemu to niby?!- Kimiko spojrzała na nią z ledwie wstrzymywaną wściekłością. -Spoko, jeśli lubisz się bić ze stadem smoków z dwoma mieczami, to zostań- wtrąciła Hope. Przez ten czas Cori zmieniła się w wilka i zniknęła w gąszczu. Kiedy indzie zda raport PRZEPRASZAM! Macie rysunek, a na kompie czas mi się kończy, nie dam rady napisać nexta ;-; thumb|A taka ręka...Z nieba zapikował smukły smok o pierzastych skrzydłach. Lśniące szpony kierowały się w strone dziweczyny z uszami kota. Smok doskonale dostrzegał każdy włos, ruch klatki piersiowej -''Ruzaak!- Rozległ się głos, wypowiadający słowa oznaczająca piorun lub błyskawice. Smok z łatwością zneutralizował zaklęcie. To miało być wyzwanie? -''Morwuld-'' Warknął w odpowiedzi. -''Spaan. Tolro pah hi vis dreh?-'' Odezwał się ten sam głos z kpiną w głosie -''Hi fusk zey jur?!- '' ''-Geh- ''Teraz smok zobaczył właścicielke głosu. Znamię na dłoni promieniowało błękitnym blaskiem, a włosy unosiły się, jakby była pod wodą. W Złotych oczach widać było wyzwanie, bez śladu lęku. -Zwiariowałaś?!- Dziwna dziewczyna z czarnymi skrzydłami spojrzała na tę drugą jak na wariatke- Sama mówiłaś... ''-Nii lost wah kos- ''Tak musi być...- ''Bo hond. Hi vis ni kropah. ''-Het mu bo- Smok powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Kotołak Nadal pozostawał w jego szponach. -''Yol- ''Ogień. Piewsze zaklęcie padło, nie ma już odwrotu. Sekundę później rozpętało się piekło. Wszystko trwało najwyżej dwie minuty, lecz czas zwolnił. Nikt nie zauważył dziewczyny, która wyszła z lasu. Sama umiała posługiwać się magią, nawet bardzo potężną, lecz wyzwanie smoka to samobójstwo. Patrzyła jasnoszarymi oczami na wielobarwne rozbłyski i dwie postacie, jedną smoczą, drugą ludzką, poruszających się w niewiarygodnym tempie. Obok, praktycznie z nikąd zjawiła się skrzydlata postać. Uwięziona dusza. -Znasz ją?- zapytała Rilla -Tak- dusza uśmiechnęła się kwaśno- Zwykle to ona jest najbardziej rozsądna z naszej trójki '''Sorka, ale mam artystyczne i musze już lecieć.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania